


sweet taste

by sugarhoney (steakandchips)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Vibrators, this is really just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/sugarhoney
Summary: bedroom kinks? sure why not





	sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> wow ANOTHER fic?? 
> 
> I’m spoiling y’all 
> 
> also someone posted about this on their twitter SHDGSGS lmaoo my ass is gonna get beat but I don’t give a fuck

Cody’s legs are shaking.

The blindfold is soft and smooth over his eyes, the cuffs bound around his wrists, keeping his arms tucked up into his torso. He’s breathing heavy, his cock strained against the fabric of his boxers, and his skin is so hot.

He can feel Noel’s gaze burning, as he waits for a beat of movement or even a breath from the other man.

“N-Noel,”

Noel quickly hushes him, and Cody’s mouth shuts as quick as it opened. There’s no skin contact yet. Cody’s been led on the bed for god knows how long, waiting for Noel with baited breath. He can hear him shuffling about in the room, he doesn’t know where exactly, but he hopes it’s close.

He feels Noel’s knees dip in the bed, and a little puff of relief sighs out of him. Noel tentatively strokes across Cody’s thigh, so light and featherful that it makes Cody’s hips jump up as he whimpers into the thick air.

“Do you wanna use the vibrator this time? Or is your slutty ass gonna come real early again.” Noel sneers.

“ _Please_ ,-“ He whimpers out, breathless from a single touch. He’s cut off by the sound of Noel opening the drawer. He audibly gulps. The vibrator was an impulse purchase whilst Cody was browsing some cyber monday sales, and the soft pink vibrator caught his eye. _$20? That’s a fucking steal_. He thought it could be a good spice up for their sex life, and he’s always kind of wanted one, but he doesn’t want to admit that.

Cody’s arms tighten as he hears that low buzzing sound. His legs spread open a little more, and his knees go slack as he hears the vibrations grow closer. Then the slightly pointed end makes a connection to the bulge in his boxers and christ, Cody’s skin erupts into prickles as the heat spreads through his body.

“fuck, _Noel_ , press harder please,”

And Noel does just that, adding more pressure before rubbing back and forth ever so slightly, the cloth dragging along down Cody’s dick. He jolts, sucking in breaths as the moans shake out of his throat. Cody’s mouth is starting to fill with saliva as his body shakes, and Noel’s got him completely at his mercy.

Cody tugs at the cuffs and whines, he wants to touch Noel, run his fingers down his boyfriends back and pull his hair, arch his back and moan down his throat.

“The-the _cuffs_ , can- can you take them off?”

Noel clicks his tongue and reaches for the key on the bedside desk, still pressing the vibrator to Cody’s cock. He unlocks the cuffs and slips them off Cody’s wrists, before he’s diving in to suck at his neck in all the right spots, bring Cody to a moaning mess. Cody’s hands fold over Noel’s back, and he’s starting to drool a little.

“You’re a dirty little bitch, you can’t even keep your mouth closed?” Noel snaps as he wipes the spit away and turns up the vibration speed. Cody yelps and rocks his hips into the feeling, his whole body quivering from the ripples of pleasure.

“S-shit, im-“ Cody breaths out.

Noel turns the vibrator off. Cody whines like an _animal_ , desperate for touch and attention. But Noel’s peeling off his boxers before he can protest any louder. Noel’s breath is hot on his skin, he can feel it on his thighs, and when his lips meet the soft inner skin, Cody’s in bliss.

He adores it when Noel sucks marks into his skin, marking Cody as his own. It’s incredible erotic and just down right aggressive, and Cody savours the feeling like it’s the best meal he’s ever had. Noel’s fingers graze over his ass, his kisses going more towards Cody’s crotch.  
He hears the pop of lube and shit, Cody feels all prickly again.

“Relax for me _baby_ , be a good boy.”

Cody’s bottom lip quivers as Noel’s fingers ghost over his hole. They circle the muscles ever so softly, and Cody’s heart hurts a little at how gentle Noel is when it comes to stretching him out. He breathes in when Noel’s fingers breach, the lube a little cold, but he relishes in the twinges of pleasure.

“N-Noel” Cody whimpers, and makes the sweetest little grabby hands at his boyfriend that Noel can’t help but melt into his touch, kissing and sucking his collar bones as Cody holds onto him for almost dear life. Noel shushes him as Cody whimpers rather loudly, Noels fingers dragging against his walls so deliciously slowly. Noel pulls back, as he crooks his fingers and looks for those special nerves that make Cody ruin himself in pleasure. He knows he hits it when Cody’s mouth drops open and he moans almost like it’s out of a porn movie, his nose flaring.

“That the spot baby?”

“y-yeah, shit don’t stop _pleaaase_ ”

Noel chuckles and grabs the vibrator again, switching it to the lower setting as he doesn’t want to overwhelm his poor boyfriend. He presses it right against the underside of his cock head, and Cody almost rises fully off the bed, Noel’s fingers still working his prostate.

“Noel, ho-holy shit please, I wanna cum so b-bad” Cody’s an absolute wreck of a man, he’s drooling and shaking and moaning without a single care in the world.

“You wanna cum on my fingers you dirty little _bitch_?” Noel sucks down on Cody’s hip bone, his teeth scraping the flesh, enough to make Cody shiver.

“Oh-ohh fuck Noel, christ your _fingers_ -“

And then they’re gone.

Cody sobs as the vibrations halt and Noel’s fingers slip out of his hole. He rises up from being led down and reaches out for Noel, but he’s not there.

“N-Noel? This isn’t funny man, where are you?” 

There's a few beats of quiet, and Cody's starting to get a little concerned, what's going on?

Cody reaches up to remove his blindfold. But then there’s a hand on his, and it scares the fucking life out of him.

“Dude what the fuck, what are you doing?”

“Lie back down.” Noel’s voice is unbelievably husky. And it just damn makes Cody’s cock jerk.

He swallows and follows Noel’s orders. He shakily lies back down and waits for whatever happens next. He feels Noel’s body hover over his, before a tender pair of lips cover his own. Cody’s heart burns at how soft Noel’s being, how tentatively he kisses.

“Do you want to go all the way?” Noel asks almost timidly.

_Is that why he went quiet?_

They’ve yet to go any further than fingering, and Noel sounds a little unsure himself.

“Do-do you want to?” Cody voices out. He’s more than happy to take it to the further level, but doesn’t want Noel to feel like he’s pressuring himself into it.

“I’m happy to do it, I just don’t wanna feel like I’m pressuring you man.”

“No no I don’t feel like that at all, we- we can go full if you want.”

Noel breathes out and his fingers are back to ghosting over Cody’s hole. Cody lets his neck go slack as it tips back onto the pillow behind him. Cody doesn’t need much more stretching out, and he tugs on Noel’s wrist when he feels himself edging a little too close.

Noel tears open the condom packet and slides it onto his dick, breathing almost heavily when he coats the rest of his cock in lube and starts to line himself up. Cody nods, as he feels Noel’s gaze burn into him.

“J-just go slow man, please-“

And Noel does exactly that. He pushes in as slowly as he can, allowing Cody to catch his breath and get adjusted. It takes Cody a few beats to get used to the stretch before he can ask Noel to shift, because if he doesn’t move soon Cody won’t get the courage to ask later.

The burn is slightly painful, and Cody hisses, thankful that they at least used lube to help. Noel stills, his hands around the back of Cody’s thighs, but Cody asks Noel to keep moving at the same pace.

Noel shifts himself around a little to get better traction, and hopefully so Cody can relax a little more. Soon enough, the burning starts to subside, and Noel can pick up the pace.

Cody’s moans start as guttural, soft moans that are relatively quiet, but once Noel happily picks up the pace, watching Cody’s face for any signs of discomfort, they grow in level.

Soon, Noels got Cody panting and drooling, all from the snap of his hips. “N-Noel, _please_ ,” he begs, wanting his boyfriend to drive him right over the edge. And when Noel angles his hips ever so slightly to the left, he hits Cody’s prostate head on.

“f-fuck me jesus christ, Noel please don’t stop-“

“Then beg me baby, _beg me to make you cum_.”

Cody inhales so hard and shakily that his chest ripples. Noel’s dirty talk lights him on fire and hits him in all the right places. His hips speed up, and he’s soon slamming back into Cody’s tight heat in blissful movements that get Cody gripping at the sheets until his knuckles go white.

“g-god, shit Noel please let me come on your d-dick, I want you so bad.”

Noel isn’t in any place to refuse, so he wraps his hand around Cody’s cock, pumping in time to his sweet thrusts. His other hand flies up to the back of Cody’s head, tugging on his hair, just the way he likes it. It only takes a few more pushes and pulls before Cody’s unraveling, moaning out Noel’s name like a mantra, his head thrown back as he drools in ecstasy, dirtying his chest.

Noel isn’t far behind at all, with Cody clenching around his cock, he’s struggling to hold on. “Fuck me hard, fuck Noel, f-fill me up” and jesus, Noel comes so hard he sees stars.

They both slow their movements, and Cody slowly pushes the blind fold off his eyes, adjusting to the slight amount of light in the room from the table lamp. Noel’s shaking everytime he breathes in, and they both giggle when they make eye contact. Cody gets a sudden bout of energy and clambers into Noel’s lap, and kisses him softly, his arms wrapping around Noel’s neck.

They’re both smirking into the kiss, and they’re both sweaty and there’s still cum on Cody’s chest but he couldn’t give two shits because his boyfriend’s just given him the most brilliant and intense orgasm of his life.

Noel’s hands stroke up Cody’s back, and he mutters a “how the fuck did I get you” into the kiss, making Cody blush as red as a fucking apple. “Shut up man.” He giggles like a school boy, and leans in for more kisses, relishing in the way Noel tastes.

It’s a sweet taste he’ll never give up for anything else.


End file.
